


Contes de la Tour

by Eilisande



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Tour se dresse depuis plus de deux milles ans au centre de Tar-Valon. Elle a vu se dérouler maintes histoires et évoluer de nombreux personnages.</p><p>Série de one-shots sur des personnages officiels du roman et des nouveaux venus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contes de la Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de la Roue du Temps appartient en propre à Robert Jordan et ses héritiers.

Le vent soufflait fort et s'engouffrait à travers les larges rues de Tar Valon dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les quelques personnes qui circulaient encore dans les rues avançaient d'un pas précipité pour se réfugier chez eux le plus vite possible. Jamais de mémoire d'homme il n'avait fait si froid aussi tôt dans l'année.

Kimioki frissonna en relevant les pans de son manteau. Il était temps que cet interminable voyage se termine songea-t-elle. Un peu plus de temps passé sur la route et elle aurait décidé de se laisser tomber de cheval et de mourir sur la route plutôt que de continuer à avancer en luttant vainement contre le vent et la neige. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule et elle se retourna. Son oncle s'était approché sans qu'elle l'entende et lui criait quelque chose d'inaudible en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Elle regarda a nouveau devant elle et compris que son oncle avait voulu lui désigner la Tour Blanche qui se dressait devant elle, sa pointe filant vers le ciel, comme semblant vouloir percer les nuages qui s'amoncelaient autour.

Face à la tempête qui faisait rage, même la Tour semblait branler et céder devant l'assaut des éléments. Pour la première fois Kimioki se sentit humble devant quelque chose. La Tour Blanche, que même les gouvernants les plus puissants craignaient, donnait l'impression de s'incliner devant la tempête.

Une rafale de vent soudaine coupa le souffle à Kimioki. Elle pesta et maudit son imbécile de père qui avait pensé que le chemin serait praticable sans problème de Fal Moran à Tar Valon. Tiens! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait connaître aux changements de temps? Le plus idiot des paysans aurait été capable de lui dire qu'un temps couvert et froid comme celui de ces dernières semaines présageait de la neige et qu'atteindre Tar Valon leur prendrait du temps vu l'état des routes et le petit nombre d'auberges. Il pensait même que ce n'était pas la peine de la faire escorter par une dizaine d'hommes. Cet imbécile lunatique se croyait encore au temps où une vierge aurait pu marcher de la dévastation à la mer des tempêtes toute nue sans se faire jamais attaquer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quelques détours de rues et après avoir interrogés deux passants, Kimioki et son escorte atteignirent les portes de la Tour. L'esplanade qui entourait celle-ci était encore plus déserte que le reste de la ville. Visiblement, les gens de la ville était aussi réticents à vivre près de canalisatrices que le reste du monde.

Deux gardes sortirent d'un recoin près de la porte pour arrêter les visiteurs. Kimioki retient son cheval et laissa son oncle s'avancer pour demander l'ouverture de la porte. Il parla quelques minutes avec animation aux gardes puis fit faire demi-tour à son cheval.

-Les portes sont fermées de nuit et ne rouvrirons qu'à dix heures demain matin. Il n'y a d'exception pour personne qui ne soit pas Aes Sedai. Je crains qu'il ne nous faille chercher un logis pour cette nuit.

-Et bien qu'attendons nous? grommela Kimioki. Ne vous êtes vous point fait indiquer une auberge?

Galdi lui lança un regard lassé et fit signe à la petite troupe de le suivre. Il les guida vers une auberge de bel aspect qui donnait sur la vaste esplanade. L'un des gardes descendit de cheval pour voir si l'auberge avait la capacité de les accueillir. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et Galdi donna l'ordre de conduire les chevaux à l'écurie. La jeune fille n'attendait que cet ordre et glissa vivement à bas de sa monture pour s'engouffrer dans l'auberge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin vers midi encore toute courbaturée de la chevauchée de la veille. Elle rejoignit son oncle pour un frugal déjeuner. Elle ne fit que picorer dans son assiette, l'appétit coupé par l'appréhension. La conseillère Aes Sedai du roi du Shienar lui avait dit qu'elle était capable d'apprendre à canaliser mais elle se prenait soudainement à douter. La simple idée qu'on puisse lui ordonner de repartir et qu'elle soit obligée de retourner à Fal Moran où toutes ses amies de la cour se moqueraient d'elles lui serrait le ventre. Elle finit donc son déjeuner le plus vite possible et retourna dans sa chambre où elle entrepris de s'habiller de manière à paraître digne de son rang. Finalement, elle jugea que le contretemps de la veille était tout à son avantage. Elle aurait détesté arriver à la Tour trempée et transie. Elle était membre de la famille royale et n'allait pas se ridiculiser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une heure plus tard, toujours escortée de son oncle et de sa petite troupe, Kimioki se présenta à nouveau aux portes de la Tour. La neige avait cessé de tomber et un lourd tapis blanc recouvrait désormais le sol. Cette légère amélioration du temps avait amené une foule de quémandeurs à l'entrée de la Tour. Enfin, elle put pénétrer dans le Hall de la Tour Blanche. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les beaux atours que son oncle et elle-même portaient ne leur donnaient pas droit à un traitement de faveur. De nombreuses jeunes femmes vêtues d'une robe blanche et quelques femmes à l'air fier et sans âge interrogeaient les visiteurs selon leur ordre d'entrée et non selon leur rang. Kimioki trouva cela insultant et se demanda si c'était le but recherché.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une heure d'attente, une des jeunes femmes en blanc daigna s'approcher d'elle.

-Je suis Seanda dit-elle dans un sourire fatigué. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Ma nièce est venue ici sur les conseils de Tamara Sedai, la conseillère du roi Feraghan. Elle dit qu'elle a les capacités pour devenir une Aes Sedai.

La jeune fille -Seanda- leur sourit gentiment puis se détourna sans un mot. Kimioki sentit la colère monter en elle. N'était-elle pas membre de la famille royale? Une membre éloignée, d'accord, mais cela lui donnait droit à un certain respect. Alors qu'elle se sentait près à exploser, une grande femme à la peau noire vêtue d'une ample robe rouge à crevures blanches s'approcha d'elle. Elle se tient quelques minutes devant elle sans prononcer une seule parole, la jaugeant du regard. Kimioki eut l'impression d'être revenue au temps où après avoir volé des confitures aux cuisines elle se tortillait d'un air coupable devant sa mère. Enfin, l'Aes Sedai lui adressa un sourire glacial.

-Effectivement mon enfant vous êtes capables d'apprendre à canaliser. Seanda va vous conduire à la Maîtresse des Novices. Je vais dire quelques mots à votre oncle. Allez.

Après un regard à son oncle, Kimioki suivit Seanda qui lui faisait signe derrière l'Aes Sedai. Une fois sorties du hall, Seanda lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue parmi nous. Tu verras c'est dépaysant au début de vivre dans un endroit aussi vaste mais tu t'habituera. D'où viens tu? Moi je viens des collines noires, mon père y élève des chevaux et des ânes.

-Je viens de Fal Moran au Shienar. Et je sais parfaitement me diriger dans un endroit comme celui-ci. J'ai grandit dans un palais, pas dans une ferme.

Le visage de Seanda se ferma et elle ne parla plus du trajet. Kimioki préférait cela. Cette fille n'était qu'une paysanne, elle n'avait pas à se mettre en frais avec elle.

Après avoir monté une série d'escaliers, la jeune fille et son guide arrivèrent devant une lourde porte de chêne sculpté. Seanda toqua à la porte et sur une injonction pénétra dans la pièce en faisant signe à Kimioki de la suivre. L'estomac noué d'appréhension, elle entra dans la pièce.

La pièce était sombre et décorée de manière parfaitement austère. De l'autre côté d'un bureau en chêne, une Aes Sedai la fixait d'un air imperturbable et sévère. Kimioki se sentit frissonner sous ce regard. Si la femme du Hall l'avait impressionnée par sa prestance, celle-ci était effrayante. Son regard vous donnait l'impression d'être une insignifiante et pathétique petite chose. Depuis plus d'un an Kimioki s'était habituée à l'idée qu'elle serait Aes Sedai un jour. Sur sa demande Tamara Sedai l'avait testée et déclarée capable d'apprendre et si elle n'était pas partie tout de suite à la Tour, c'était uniquement dû à l'état de santé de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle pourrait tout réussir, qu'elle avait sa place ici. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible et passer le reste de sa vie à oublier cet instant face à cette Aes Sedai où elle avait découvert sa bêtise. Elle ne pourrait jamais être Aes Sedai se dit-elle. Comment pouvait on réussir à atteindre cet air de puissance et d'assurance?

La femme posa sa plume et fit signe à la novice de sortir. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se leva et s'approcha de Kimioki.

-Je suis Sereille Aes Sedai la maîtresse des novices. Quel est votre nom enfant?

-Kimioki Aes Sedai répondit elle en bégayant. Je veut dire, je m'appelle Kimioki Togita, Aes Sedai.

Sereille hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir après avoir pris dans une armoire un lourd volume sur lequel elle inscrivit deux mots avant de relever la tête.

-Vous voilà désormais inscrite sur le livre des novices. Cela signifie que la Tour ne vous laissera pas partir avant que nous ayons décidé que vous le pouvez. Sachez également que votre sang royal ne vous accordera pas de traitement particulier. Toutes les novices sont vos sœurs et vous devez les traiter en tant que telles. Vous devez également montrer du respect aux Acceptées. Le règlement vous sera expliqué par vos camarades durant les premiers jours et vos professeurs se montreront indulgentes. Mais d'ici une semaine, toute transgression du règlement vous conduira directement dans ce bureau. Personne ne saura que vous aurez été convoquée, mais croyez-moi, en sortant vous serez bien décidée à ne plus jamais y revenir.

Seanda va vous conduire à la buanderie où vous recevrez deux robes de novices. Elles devront vous durer un an. Elle vous conduira dans votre chambre où vous vous changerez. Dans une heure vous descendrez dans la cour des novices -elle vous montrera- avec les affaires que vous portez maintenant dans un ballot. Allez.

Kimioki resta figée deux secondes avant de se retourner et sortir précipitamment. Seanda l'attendait et l'accueillit avec un petit sourire désolée. Sans un mot, Kimioki la suivit dans les couloirs de la Tour jusqu'à ce qui serait sa chambre pour un long moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche qui ressortit. Elle se sentait gauche et mal à l'aise dans ce costume qui la grattait aux coutures des épaules. Elle butait dans le bas de la robe. Elle avait tenté de raccourcir l'ourlet avec le nécessaire à couture qu'on lui avait remis à l'intendance mais elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en couture.

A la porte ce n'était plus Seanda mais une jeune fille plus âgée, noire, au physique la désignant comme appartenant au peuple de la mer qui l'attendait.

-Je suis Kaparis, se présenta la jeune fille. Seanda avait une leçon avec Romanda Sedai et m'a demandé de t'attendre. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Kimioki sourit nerveusement à la jeune femme. La rencontre avec la maîtresse des novices et le fait d'avoir dû ôter ses vêtements de soie et brocard lui avait enlevé une partie de sa morgue. Elle commençait à sentir qu'elle était dans un monde nouveau où tout ce qui faisait d'elle une jeune fille importante ne comptait plus pour rien. Acquérir des alliées même parmi des filles du peuple allait se révéler indispensable se dit-elle. Il était donc préférable de se montrer un minimum aimable si elle voulait de l'aide.

-Où allons nous? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-Suis-moi je vais te montrer. C'est dans la cour des novices que se déroule la dernière partie de l'accession au sein des novices. C'est également le seul endroit où l'on ait le droit de se promener si on a du temps libre. Les autres jardins tu n'y aura accès que si l'on t'ordonne de les nettoyer en punition de quelque faute.

A cette idée Kimioki grinça des dents tout en suivant l'autre novice. Deux étages plus bas, elle se retrouvèrent dans une vaste cour carrée où les attendaient la maîtresse des novices et une autre femme portant une large étole de couleur grise. Aucune novice ne se promenait autour de cette cour, chose normal étant donnée le vent glacé qui s'était remis à souffler. Le coffre de vêtements et d'affaires qu'avait amené la jeune fille du Shienar était ouvert dans un coin de la Tour. Sur une petite colonne au centre de la cour s'étalaient les quelques bijoux qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Ses vêtements gisaient sur la neige en un tas informe. Elle resta un instant étourdie à se demander pourquoi ses précieuses affaires avaient été renversées quand soudain le tas s'enflamma.

-Vous êtes désormais novice de la Tour déclara Sereille.

-Vous demeurerez parmi nous jusqu'à ce que nous vous laissions partir poursuivit la seconde femme.

-Vous êtes dès cet instant déchue de tout titre ayant cour à l'extérieur.

-La Tour sera désormais votre maison.

-Rien de votre passé ne doit subsister.

Kimioki resta un instant ébahie devant la flamme qui montait vers le ciel.

-Qu'attendez vous donc enfant? S'écria la maîtresse des novices. Jetez donc ce que vous portiez sur vous en arrivant au feu et remettez nous vos bijoux. Tous sans exception. Ils seront offerts à des acceptées méritantes, expliqua-t-elle d'un air qui semblait dire qu'à ses yeux aucune acceptée ne méritait quoi que ce soit, ou serviront à aider les suppliants qui viennent quémander l'aide de la Tour. Jetez-tout.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kimioki lança ses affaires dans le feu et posa les bijoux qu'elle portait le matin même sur la colonne. Dans un sanglot elle se précipita pour faire demi-tour mais elle se sentit arrêtée dans sa course et se découvrit incapable de bouger. Une prison d'air pensa-t-elle en se rappelant les quelques indications que Tamara avait bien voulu lui donner. Elle tourna sans pouvoir rien faire et dû regarder ses vêtements brûler et se réduire en cendres. L'étau d'air ne se relâcha que lorsque tout fut consumé. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol avant de se relever et courir vers sa chambre.

Après un long moment passé à sangloter dans un coin de la pièce elle s'endormit. Le froid la réveilla tard dans la nuit. En tâtonnant elle réussit à trouver une bougie et l'alluma. A la lumière de celle-ci elle trouva un fagot de petite bûche dans la cheminée qui n'étaient pas là quand elle était venue la première fois. Une novice avait dû les poser là par compassion. Elle s'échina longtemps à essayer d'allumer un feu mais ne réussit qu'à produire une petite fumée malodorante. Se sentant à nouveau l'envie de pleurer, elle se réfugia dans son lit sous les couvertures heureusement chaudes et essaya de s'endormir, tentant de ne pas écouter le bruit de son estomac qui criait famine de ne pas avoir été rempli depuis le midi. Le matin la trouva enroulée dans ses couvertures, attendant le lever du soleil pour se lever.

Un coup léger à la porte la fit relever la tête.

-Kimioki? Fit la voix de Kaparis. Réveille-toi, il est temps d'aller manger et de commencer ta première journée.

Toute courbaturée par une nuit blanche Kimioki se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir accroché au mur pour se coiffer un petit peu.

-Je déteste les Aes Sedai, maugréa-t-elle. Mais j'en serais une et je leur ferais regretter.


End file.
